Fix You
by HappyCatLuvsScissors
Summary: Cat tries to get Jade and Beck back together with Andre's help. Bade. Maybe a bit of Candre.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so don't be mean with your comments. It's set some time after the Worst Couple when Jade and Beck broke up.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Victorious. I keep it in my magic cloud castle with my pet unicorn. If you have a brain in your head you will have realised that I'm being sarcastic.**

Cat's POV

I was walking down the hallway, video camera in hand (I had been filming last lesson) when I heard a familiar voice, singing. My best friend, Jade. She was alone in the Black Box theatre. She couldn't see me. I turned on the camera to record the song.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed.  
When you get what you want but not what you need.  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep.  
Stuck in reverse._

_And the tears come streaming down your face.  
When you lose something you can't replace.  
When you love someone but it goes to waste.  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home.  
And ignite your bones.  
And I will try.  
To fix you._

_High up above or down below.  
When you're too in love to let it go.  
But if you never try you'll never know.  
Just what you're worth._

_Lights will guide you home.  
And ignite your bones.  
And I will try.  
To fix you._

_Tears stream.  
Down your face.  
When you lose something you cannot replace.  
Tears stream.  
Down your face.  
And I.  
Tears stream.  
Down your face.  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes.  
Tears stream.  
Down your face._

_And I._

_Lights will guide you home.  
And ignite your bones.  
And I will try.  
To fix you._

Then she started crying. Jade never cries! I turned off the camera. It was obvious who she was singing it to. I acted like I had just walked in.

"Oh my God Jade! Why are you crying?"I ran up to her and hugged her. For once she didn't pull away.

"Is it about Beck?"

"What? No! We broke up! I don't like him!" Then she just cried more.

"Look! You've got your mascara all messy!"

"Oh right! Now what am I going to do?"

"Well you could..."

"You weren't supposed to answer! It's called sarcasm!"

Then she wiped her eyes and left.

I went to find Andre.

"Hi Andre!"

"Hey Little Red!"

"Do you want to help me fix Jade and Beck?"

He started telling me about how Beck was better without Jade and how all they did was fight and argue and they weren't a good couple. Then I cried and he gave in. Hehe!

I started telling him my plan and he just had to point out that it was ridiculous, would never work, would end in Jade murdering both of them and was probably illegal.

"What's that supposed to mean! Oh you're so MEAN to me!"

"OK, OK! What do you want me to do?"

Andre's POV

Cat really wants to get Beck back together with Jade. For some reason I agreed to help her. Saying no to her is like slapping a kitten. She had a plan but it was kind of crazy. First I had to find Sinjin. That kid is seriously creepy...

"Hey Sinjin"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any videos of Jade?"

"How did you know?"

"Do any of them have Beck in?"

"Like 99%. Why?"

"I need to borrow them!"

"OK, just as long as you aren't trying to get Beck back together with Jade. We all know she belongs with me. Do you think it would be crazy if I asked her out?"

"Yes! Where do you keep the videos?"

"On my memory stick!"

He reached into his bushy hair and pulled out a memory stick. Like I said, creepy. I took the memory stick and ran off to Cat, leaving Sinjin with his chewed food locker that was filled with pictures of Jade.

Cat had handcuffs. I had Jade videos. You would not believe how many of them they're were. Sinjin is more obsessed with Jade than I thought. He should honestly be arrested for stalking. I don't really understand why he loves her so much. She scares all the normal people. Sinjin does too. You know, they would make a better couple than I originally thought. But I had to get her back together with Beck. That would make Cat happy. I want to make Cat happy. We were going to try out our plan the next day.

**AN: So there's the end to chapter 1! The song is Fix You by Coldplay. I don't own it but it's my favourite song. Listen to it on YouTube, it's a great song. I know this chapter is awful but it will get better, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: KK, so here's chapter 2! Thanks to everybody who's reviewed so** **far! You make me smile! =) This is a day after chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns Victorious. I'm a girl who is probably like a quarter of Dan Schneider's age. Figure it out.**

Cat's POV:

It was theend of school and I was really happy because Mom was making red velvet cupcakes for when I got home. YAY! Oh, and me and Andre were gonna fix Beck ad Jade. I knew what I had to do.

"Jadey! You have to come and see this!"

"What?"

"It's a surprise!"

I pulled her by the hand towards one of the classrooms.

Andre's POV:

I had to get Beck for Cat. The crazy things I would do for that girl... She's just too cute to say no to!

"Hey Beck! Man, you gotta see this!"

"OK... what is it?"

"Something... well... um... just come with me!"

I took him to the classroom Cat told me to meet her at. She was already there with Jade. Beck started to walk away.

"Oh no. I'm leaving now!" he said.

I pulled him back. Cat got her handcuffs. One side went on Beck, the other on Jade.

Jade, being Jade, started shouting at the top of her voice and pulling away. Man, that girl has lungs. We ended up having to use brute force to push her and Beck into the classroom, into two chairs pushed close together. The screen was already set up to play the videos. We locked the door and went home. FAST!

**AN: Yeah, yeah, it's a short chapter. I'm gonna say what happens in the classroom in the next chapter. Review, favourite, whatever. Just be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3! YAY! This is probably going to be longer and more descriptive than the others. It won't seem rushed, I promise! Thank you DGillis7 for your advice! You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: Pigs will fly before I own Victorious.**

Jade's POV:

I can't believe she would do this to me! My best friend! She locked me in a room, handcuffed to Beck! Stupid Beck. Stupid handsome Beck. The man that I had loved with all my heart. But I didn't tell him that so we were broken up now. No more feelings. I didn't love him anymore. Well, maybe I liked him a bit. But just as a friend. Nothing else. Well anyway, Cat and Andre had made some kind of videos. There was nothing else to do but watch.

The first part was me. In the Black Box. Singing. Wait, who had filmed this? Who had come in just after I had finished singing. CATERINA VALENTINE! I was going to KILL her when I got out. Oh, she was going to die a slow and painful death. I turned to Beck. He was watching.

_And the tears come streaming down your face.  
When you lose something you can't replace.  
When you love someone but it goes to waste.  
Could it be worse?_

He knew it was aimed at him. I knew it was aimed at him. I just didn't want to admit it. He was my EX-boyfriend. I didn't love him anymore. He was probably dating some cheerleader now anyways. So even if I did it wouldn't matter. But I didn't. Definitely not. I just had to talk to him to ask one question.

"So, have you replaced me yet?"

"Nope."

He kept his eyes fixed on the screen. He couldn't look at me for a one word answer. That just made me angry.

The singing video finished. More and more came on. Me and Beck kissing. Me and Beck in a play together. Beck with his arm round my shoulder. Who filmed all these? Whoever filmed all this ought to be arrested for stalking. Another video came on. I was walking towards the camera.

"Hey Sinjin, have you seen Beck?"

OK, I knew Sinjin was obsessed with me but this? This was going too far. Following me and FILMING me? Maybe I didn't want him to see some of this stuff. I acted... different when I was alone with Beck. Less tough and scary. Beck was the only one who had seen my sweet side. At least I _thought _he was until I found out Sinjin had been STALKING me. I kind of worry about that kid sometimes. I mean, he makes Robbie seem normal. Robbie! The dude that carried a puppet around with him still even though he's SIXTEEN now. But Sinjin stuck chewed food on his locker, broke into my house when I was at Beck's RV and followed me round filming me.

There weren't just the videos Sinjin had made. Cat had got The Slap videos too. Andre probably helped though. Cat has the mind of a six year old. There was Beck's video profile. He hadn't changed it. I was still in it, pulling his arm around me and telling everyone about our relationship. There were the relationship advice videos which we never gave relationship advice in. We seemed like such a good couple. I don't know what went wrong. The last few weeks had just as much fighting as the others. We always made up though. It would always end in him telling me that he loved me and would all his life. Then that was the part where we kissed. Liar. He was nothing but a big, stupid liar. Just look at us now! Oh we were SO close! He obviously loved me with all his heart. Yeah right. If all he said was true he would have opened the door.

Flashback

"_One!" Hurry up Beck! I'm hungry._

"_Two!" He was never mad at me for long. He would come out any second now._

"_Three!" He would come out soon, kiss me and say he was never letting me go._

"_Four!" We were the perfect couple! Sinjin's stupid game show could never change that._

"_Five!" Maybe he wasn't coming... no, of course he was! He loved me! Right?_

"_Six!" OK, something is happening in there. There's a big thump. Who fell over?_

"_Seven!" Trina is shouting something to Beck. I should have thrown that hammer..._

"_Eight!"There are footsteps coming to the door. Beck's boots. Phew!_

"_Nine!" The door handle isn't turning. He has to come!_

"_Ten." My voice cracks. He hasn't come. I reach for the handle but stop. If he loved me he would have come by now. He doesn't love me. The sunshine in my life is gone._

Remembering that just made me angry at him. I had to let it out.

"Why didn't you open the door?"

"I was fed up of fighting and..."

"You wanted me to slam my head in a car door!"

"I don't know how that slipped..."

"You treated me like a child, sending me for a time out!"

"OK that was a while ago..."

"So? You went on a date with TRINA!"

"It was to teach her a lesson!"

"You KISSED her!"

"It was acting! I'm an actor!"

"You protected CAT when there was an earthquake! You care more about her than you do about me!"

"Cat's like a baby! Weaker than you! I don't like her that way!"

"You lied to me! You said you would love me forever! You would never let me go!"

"I never lied. I didn't think you loved me anymore!"

I stopped shouting then. I just looked at him. I looked into his eyes. Brown. Like coffee. Just much nicer. Brown like coffee and shiny like scissors. The most perfect eyes. The most perfect guy. I started crying then.

"Hey! You're Jade West! You aren't supposed to cry!"

"How could you think I could ever stop loving you, Beck?"

"Well, we seemed to fight more than usual..."

"I've never stopped loving you. Even now I..."

Then before I knew it I had been pulled towards him and his lips were on mine. When we pulled apart I was smiling one of my rare smiles. The kind only he saw. He was smiling too. I moved closer to him and rested my head against his shoulder. He leant his cheek on my black and turquoise hair and interlocked our fingers.

"Do you want to pretend that poker night at Tori's never happened?"

"What poker night?"

I looked up and kissed him for a second time.

"I'm just happy that you love me again."

Then Beck replied, simultaneously with the Beck on the screen,

"Who said I stopped?"

I then closed my eyes and went to sleep on his shoulder, happier than I had been for a long time.

**AN: It isn't finished yet! I'm gonna update as soon as I can! Thank you all who have reviewed so far! I'm actually really surprised at how nice they are! Please don't stop reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To all who have reviewed me so far... I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious was baked in Schneider's Bakery. I borrowed the recipe from him.**

Cat's POV:

I had to get up and get to school REALLY early because I had to get Beck and Jadey out of the classroom before anyone noticed they were locked in there. You know this one time, my brother accidentally ate my house key, I was locked out of the house and I cried. Then I called the fire brigade and they said:

"Cat, if your brother ate your key, you need to call the ambulance!"

They knew my name because this other time, I was feeding my dog cake and then he... KK, it doesn't matter. Andre said he would pick me up at six.

"Hi Andre! You're eight seconds late! Where were you?"

"Well... um... there was bad... traffic?... near... um... my house!"

"Oh no that's terrible!" I climbed into the passenger seat and we started driving to school. I turned on the radio.

"I love this song!" Andre started singing along. He knew all the words.

"Me too! It's like, my bestest song in the whole entire world!" I joined in with the singing.

"You know, Lil Red, you aren't half bad!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"It means you're an awesome singer!"

"Oh! Hehe! I'm not as good as you though. I'm definitely not as good as Jade! I'm not as good as Tori either!"

"Hey! You can be just as good as any of them! Anyway, you don't have to be the best at everything! You're funny and bubbly and kind and cute! You're great just as Cat!" Then he ruffled my red hair.

"Awwww, thanks Andre!" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well... um... haha..." He was acting all embarrassed now and his cheeks were red. Like my hair! Hehe! He looked like a red velvet cupcake.. YAY! I love red velvet cupcakes!

Then we got to the school.

The janitor keeps his spare keys in his closet. We're in there like, ALL THE TIME anyway so no one noticed that we had gone in and taken the keys. They just thought we were in there fighting or something. Like when I punched Tori in the face when she sprayed me with cheese and kissed my boyfriend. Hehe! And the closet party with the spoons! That party got a little too crazy and I fainted. Well, we could really easily get into the school before any of the teachers got in. You know once, my brother broke into a zoo and tried to steal a penguin. He's called Phil. The penguin, not my brother. He had to put it back though because it was daytime and everyone was watching. He had broken in by going through the front gate. It was open.

11, 12, 13! Classroom number 13 was the one they were locked up in! Me and Andre opened the door really quietly so we wouldn't wake them up. Awwwww! Beck had pulled Jade into his lap and Jade had her head on Beck's chest. I had to take a picture. It was too cute! They had to be woken up now.

Beck's POV:

"Beck? Be-eck! Wakey wakey!"

I looked up at the girl watching over me. Brown eyes, red hair, huge smile. Cat. I looked down at the girl in my lap. Beautiful and talented. The girl I loved with all my heart. The one I had never stopped loving and never would. Jade. I remembered last night's events. I had slept locked in a classroom, handcuffed to Jade. We were together again. We were happy again. Then Jade woke up.

"Beck? Beck."

Her voice softened as she remembered too.

"Cat, do you have the key for the handcuffs. I know we're together again and all but this is kind of uncomfortable!"

"What key?"

"CAT!"

"I brought a hairbrush!"

**AN: I know I haven't updated for a while. I'll be quicker next time!** **Review? That would make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone who has bothered to come read this! Sorry I took so long to update! You should listen to Liz Gillies' cover of 'Wild Horses' on YouTube because it is AMAZING! Oh, and apparently Dan Schneider says Bade are getting back together! x)**

**Disclaimer: You think I own Victorious? Think again!**

Beck's POV:

"You know, Cat's right. She did make your hair all shiny!"

I walked down the school corridor, hand in hand with my beautiful girlfriend Jade. Shiny hair or no shiny hair, she was still perfect to me.

Andre's POV:

"You know I didn't think you could make hair that shiny in real life. I thought it was just in those commercials for hair products!"

"Hehe! I knew the hairbrush would be good!"

"It sure was good Lil Red. It sure was"

I looked down at her. Her smile was honestly too big for her face. And her clothes, well it kind of looked like a rainbow had exploded on her. But it was a good look for her! Everything was. The superhero suit, Little Bo Peep, even the Sikowitz outfit!

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah Andre?"

"Well I was just wondering if maybe well... you know... haha... well if you wanted to go and see a movie some time... just you and me?"

"What, like a date? SURE! Meet me tomorrow at 7:00pm! 'Space Unicorn 2: The Return of Space Unicorn' is out!"

Not an ideal movie but still good. I was still happy with that. Very happy with that.

Tori's POV:

I was checking the Slap for any updates on my way to school. Alone. Trina had gone to walk with the 'A listers' as she called them. Basically the cool people that she hung around with. The popular kids who didn't like her. Then Robbie came up to me. Oh God... Well I guess Robbie's company is better than none... maybe. Then I saw something that took my mind off Robbie completely. Beck's Slap profile.

"Oh my God, LOOK! Beck is in a new relationship already! And Jade too? With who? How did they get into new relationships so quickly?"

"Jade too? Dang it! I was gonna make my move soon!"

I looked at Rex. Then at Robbie. Rex is so weird. Robbie too.

"_REX!_ That's not nice. Anyway Tori, look at this!"

Robbie showed me Cat's profile. She had posted a picture of Beck and Jade cuddled together, sleeping in what looked a lot like classroom number 13. And they were wearing handcuffs. They both looked so happy and peaceful.

"Awwwww, they got back together? That's so cute!"

"They do look happy together. I wish I had a girlfriend. Maybe a Latina girl with brown hair..."

"That's not going to happen and never will! You'll find the right girl someday Robbie. Just maybe not any day soon. And it definitely won't be me!"

"Didn't think that would work but it was worth a try, right?"

We got to school to find Beck and Jade making out passionately by Jade's scissor locker. They got back together all right. Still wearing handcuffs though. Why were they wearing handcuffs? What we didn't expect to find was Cat and Andre holding hands and laughing together. OK, I have missed so much in my friends' lives. What happened last night?

"Hi Beck! Hi Jade! Wow Jade your hair is so shiny!"

"Hey Vega! You can leave now! I'm kinda in the middle of something here!"

Wow. Jade's in a good mood today. No insults or mimicking.

"So how did you two get back together?"

"Let's just say it had something to do with Cat. And Andre. And these handcuffs."

Beck gestured to the handcuffs with his free hand.

"But it doesn't matter. Because I love Jade. And she probably doesn't mind me either."

"And WHAT would make you feel that? Who do you think you are, a mind reader! Maybe I can't stand you! Maybe I'm just with you for the popularity!"

"Uh huh. You think that if you want. But I'll still know that what you really mean is that you love me with all your heart and will never stop ever as long as you live!"

"Ohhhhh riiiiiiiiiight! Like I would _ever _think THAT!"

"Oh you _know _you do! Now if you don't smile I'm gonna have to make you!"

"No Beck. Beck! NO!"

Beck started tickling her mercilessly with his free hand. This was getting kind of awkward...

"OK guys... I'm...ummm...glad you two are happy together...I'm just gonna go over there now..."

By now Beck and Jade were kissing AGAIN! Nobody was actually paying attention (apart from Sinjin who was watching whilst sobbing over his lost 'love'). They're used to this kind of stuff. Beck and Jade have to be one of the cutest and craziest couples I've ever seen. Now Cat and Andre?...

Cat's POV:

Awww Andre is really sweet. You wanna know what he said? He said my hair is even nicer than REAL red velvet cupcakes. And they are SO NICE! I think he's really going to enjoy this Space Unicorn 2 movie. He really looks like the kind of guy who loves unicorns. I love unicorns! And maybe if the movie date goes well I can take him to my favourite restaurant, That one that has lobtatoes. Although it is kind of expensive... we probably won't be able to go. But I do _really _like Andre.

Andre's POV:

Awww Cat is really sweet. She looked so happy when I said her hair was nicer than real red velvet cupcakes. She thinks they're really nice. I'm probably not going to like the Space Unicorn 2 movie. I'm not really the kind of guy who likes unicorns. Cat loves unicorns though. Anyway, maybe if the date goes well we can go to my favourite restaurant, the one with the amazing chocolate cake. Although it is kind of expensive. I'm still willing to pay for Cat so we will be able to go. I _really _like Cat.

**AN: There so I finally updated. Comment PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I will love you forever!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi hi hi I'm back! Thanks for all your nice reviews! They make me super happy! Keep reviewing! I'm just gonna do a couple more chapters and then this story is done. If you have any ideas for any Bade fanfiction that you're willing to share please tell me. Please? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm updating now, okay?**

Tori's POV:

It was Sikowitz's acting class and everyone had managed to get there in time apart from Sikowitz. He's the teacher he's supposed to get there first! Everyone had found some way to pass time. Cat was looking through Jade's bag and playing with her scissors... Oh Cat... Not a good idea! Andre was playing the flute... Is there any instrument he doesn't play? Robbie was arguing with Rex. Well Rex is him... so he was arguing with himself... or one part of him was arguing... oh forget it! Beck and Jade were too caught up in each other to notice anything else in the room which was a good thing for Cat's health. But I still had no idea how they got back together and handcuffed together. I'll never understand why they broke up in the first place. They have such a good relationship. You see how much Beck loves Jade and how Jade does love him back but has a weird way of showing it. I was kinda still looking at Beck and Jade when Sikowitz jumped through the window.

"Hello young humans! Today we will be continuing... ANDRE! This is not science class put the flute away! BECK! JADE! Stop... eating each other... Tori is it really appropriate to be watching them? Cat those scissors are not a toy! And if I am correct in guessing who owns those scissors, I would put them away for your own health... and Robbie... oh you can't help what you are..."

I was now completely bright red. Like, Cat's hair red. Jade was too busy screaming at Cat for taking her scissors to notice but the rest of the class did. They just continued sitting and not saying much as usual. Whilst staring at me. I chose to be looking at Beck and Jade the wrong time... oh my God I must have seemed so creepy. Jade seemed to be entertained by that. Oh now she had to start laughing at me. Jade looks so pretty when she smiles, she should smile more. Okay, no Tori, no. That's weird. Stop being creepy, stop being creepy, stop being creepy...

"So, today we will be working onnnnn..."

Sikowitz took a pink straw from his pocket and put it into a coconut. He then began drinking from the coconut. Then he drank a bit more, and a bit more, and a bit more after that. There was silence as he continued drinking from his coconut.

"Sikowitz? Um... what were you saying before?"

"Yeah, spit it out!"

Said Robbie. And Rex. Well, really it's kind of just Robbie but... ugh I've been through this already. Sort of.

"Oh yes... What was I saying again? Good Ghandi, I can't remember! We can do... hmmm... IMPROV! Yes that will do. Improv. TORI, BECK, ROBBIE, CAT! Come up here. Leave Rex there Robbie."

I went up to Sikowitz. So did Cat and Robbie. Beck did too, but with Jade still attached, obviously.

"No Jade, return to your seat. Beck you stay here I said your name. Jade stay there. Oh I see the problem here. Okay. Be... Ja... Je... Bade! Come up here!"

Bade. That's weird but cute at the same time. Like Cat.

"Tori and Robbie, you are elderly women trying to cross a river. Cat, you are a fairy. Beck and Jade, you are an octopus. Now IMPROVISE!"

"Yay I love fairies!"

"I'm not a woman I'm a boy!"

"Oh so I'm an octopus? With tentacles? Why are you laughing Beck? I guess you think I'm ugly then, do you? Some great boyfriend you are. Maybe..."

Well she was soon cut off by Beck. Awwww... no wait, no Tori. Tori stop. Don't look this time. Don't be creepy.

"I said IMPROVISE! Beck was that _really_ appropriate? Please, kiss Jade in your own time. Tori, why are your eyes closed? Un-close them! Now let the improv begin!"

**AN: You can just imagine the improv scene with elderly women, a fairy and an octopus. Wasn't Tori Fixes Beck and Jade perfect? I love it so much omg it's my new favourite episode. Jade's singing was flawless too. Liz is so talented :') and BADE! And One Thousand Berry Balls had bits of Bade too I loved that! It was really weird when they did Cat and Robbie's Slap updates instead of Tori's in Robbie Sells Rex... do any of you watch Once Upon A Time? I have very recently become obsessed with it xD This was such a pointless chapter hehe. Kay I'm done now. Bye bye!**


End file.
